Scorch
Scorch is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated musical comedy-drama fantasy adventure film produced by Illumination Entertainment. It is directed by Peter Jackson and written by Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens, and Guillermo del Toro. It features an ensemble voice cast. Scorch was released on December 11, 2020 in New Zealand, December 12, 2020 in the United Kingdom, and on December 17, 2020 in the United States, by Universal Pictures. Synopsis Plot Cast Tony Jay.jpg Jim Parsons.jpg Steve Martin.jpg Cate Blanchett.jpg Kelsey Grammer.jpg Martin Short.jpg Tom Hiddleston.jpg Rene Russo.jpg Anthony Hopkins.jpg Jay Baruchel.jpg Danny DeVito.jpg Scarlett Johansson.jpg Rainn Wilson.jpg Will Ferrell.jpg Steve Carell.jpg Bill Murray.jpg Jeff Goldblum.jpg Jack Nicholson.jpg Pierce Brosnan.jpg Natalie Portman.jpg Josh Gad.jpg Bill Hader.jpg Peter Dinklage.jpg Kevin Hart.jpg Jenny Slate.jpg Jack Black.jpg Aziz Ansari.jpg Chris O'Dowd.jpg Benedict Cumberbatch.jpg Kenny Baker.jpg Jonah Hill.jpg John Leguizamo.jpg Neil Patrick Harris.jpg John Cleese.jpg John Hurt.jpg Jim Broadbent.jpg Hugh Laurie.jpg Tim Curry.jpg Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Scorch and LEGO Scorch'' Angry Birds Scorch is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Scorch, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on July 18, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Scorch will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Scorch is a LEGO-themed video game based on Scorch. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. TvTropes page * Main article: Scorch/Tropes Production and development * See also: Production of Scorch On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], Epic, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_(miniseries) Alice], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solo:_A_Star_Wars_Story Solo], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_The_Dark_World Thor: The Dark World], Mars Attacks!, [https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Pest_of_the_West Pest of the West], [https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Truth_or_Square Truth or Square], as well as The Loud House episode It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. Music * See also: Scorch/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write some tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron by Brian Tyler and Danny Elfman, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok] by Mark Mothersbaugh, and Black Panther by Ludwig Göransson, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. Release Scorch was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in March 6, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Muschietti, producer Jay Roach, screenwriter Dauberman, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Scorch In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Sheldon set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray. Trivia :Main article: Scorch/Trivia Gallery * Main article: Scorch/Gallery